A machine type communication (MTC) device may be programmed to periodically connect to a network and check in with an MTC server to determine whether a particular task needs to be performed. Often, the MTC server may want to inform the MTC device that there are no tasks to be performed and that the device may transition to a low power state. However, the MTC device may have to establish user plane communication in order to be informed by the MTC server.
In many MTC uses cases, the MTC server may detach events such as theft, roaming into a prohibited areas, and integrity validation failures. When this occurs, it may not be possible for a services capability server (SCS) to instruct a wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) to detach from the network.